Take My Breath Away
Take My Breath Away 'is the tenth episode of Season 2 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. It originally aired on November 24, 2002 on CTV Television and on December 9, 2002 on The N. The episode was directed by Stefan Scaini and shares its title with a song of the same name by Berlin. Episode Overview Manny is a hopeless romantic at heart. Manny thinks her date with Craig '' ''was ecstatic, but Craig doesn't feel the same way. Meanwhile, Ellie has a crush on Marco. Main Plot Manny is a helpless romantic, and she then has been infatuated with Craig ever since they danced at the high school (only) dance that he helped her and Emma sneak into. Her infatuation has led to absurd fantasies, such as Craig singing a proposal to her in the middle of Ms. Kwan's lesson. But when Emma tells Manny that her mother proposed to ''Mr. Simpson, Manny decides to handle the situation on her own and ask Craig out herself. He accepts and they go out on a date at the mall, with Emma covering her tracks for her, as her parents (especially her father) would be furious if they knew the truth. The next day at school, Craig and Manny give different accounts of the night. Manny tells Emma and Liberty that it was the best date ever, while Craig tells Jimmy and Spinner that it was horrible and Manny was a bit too immature for him ("She reminds me of my 5-year-old half-sister"). Craig unsuccessfully tries to break up with Manny, as he sees her as happy as she was, he could not destroy her. Manny thinks he's moody because of the situation, so she decides to redecorate his locker. When Craig sees it, he seems a bit angry. Ashley walks up to them and asks them to sign a GM Food petition (to ban them from the caf), and Manny makes a stupid comment about it. After she walks away, Manny asks him out on another date, but he bluntly breaks up with her. Subplot Meanwhile, Ellie is also infatuated with Marco and unsuccessfully tries to "stealthily" give him the message. Much later, she sends an email to Marco telling him to meet her at the Zen Garden, when Marco arrives there, he expects to see Hazel, not Ellie. Ellie runs off embarrassed, until she gets a phone call from Marco telling her not to be embarrassed, then Marco walks up beside Ellie and asks her out. Trivia= *The title of this episode is named after "Take My Breath Away" by Berlin. * This episode marks the beginning of Ellie and Marco's relationship. |-| Gallery= TMBA1.01.jpg 02887.jpg 03.jpg TMBA1.04.jpg 210takemybaway.png TMBA1.05.jpg TMBA1.06.jpg Images6.jpg TMBA1.07.jpg TMBA1.08.jpg TMBA1.09.jpg TMBA1.10.jpg TMBA1.11.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= '''Regular Cast (Ordered alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch (voice only) Supporting Cast *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Alex Steele as Angela Jeremiah Absences *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= |-| Links= *Watch Take My Breath Away on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes